Hidden Family Secret
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: I am the adopted daughter of the McMahon family, and married to Dean Ambrose. We have a four year son named Roman, and are having our second son that we are naming Seth. We are Shadow Hunters, and my birth family hold the answers to the questions we have as this is our journey. The family secret we are hiding is a mystery in itself. and we are learning as we go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean and I are raising our 4-year-old son Roman in Las Vegas, Nevada while we are excepting our second son that we decided on naming him Seth. I am sitting on the couch watching TV with Roman when Dean came home from being on the road.

"Daddy, your home."

"Yeah, I sure am as I have time off to spend with you and your mom."

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, sweetie."

Dean and I fixed supper, and I put Roman in his high chair as I fixed him a plate after it was done. I cut the food up in small pieces and gave him milk to drink in his sippy cup.

"Have you heard from your family?"

"No, and I can't stand them."

Being the daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon, and the sister to Shane and Stephanie was hard. They couldn't understand why I married Dean, and they couldn't accept him. When Dean and I married I dropped the last name McMahon, and just took his last name. I got along with my mom, and brother just fine. I couldn't stand my father, my sister or my Brother-In-Law Hunter. My mom and Shane accepted Dean, and even Roman.

"We will have to tell them about Seth."

"You know that my mom and Shane will be the only two that will accept him when he is born."

"I can't wait to be a big brother."

Roman was excited when we told him that we were excepting a boy. Dean did the nursey, so it was ready for when Seth was born. I am 4 months pregnant, and boy is he a kicker.

"Does this mean you will be able to go to my doctor appointment with me?"

"Yeah, that is what it means as I know everything will be alright."

I gave Roman a bath and put him in his night clothes. I tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. I walked out of the room and went downstairs where Dean is. I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Are you sure your happy with me?" "I am on the road a lot, and don't get to spend a lot of time with you."

"Yes, I am happy with you." I knew what I was getting into when I married you, and I can handle it. After we have Seth, then I can go on the road with you." "It will be great to see you compete."

We watched TV, and Roman is sleeping really good in his room.

"Should we tell Roman what we are?"

"Not yet he isn't old enough, and when he gets older we can explain it to him."

We had to keep our secret from my family, and our first-born son since we are Shadowhunter's, and even though I wasn't really a McMahon they couldn't know the truth since they adopted me. We were trying to find my birth family, but we didn't know where to start.

"I wish we knew where to start to find your birth family, and we know where your powers came from."

"Yeah, I wish we could as I am sure they are somewhere."

Roman came running into the living room, and I picked him up.

"Why aren't you sleeping Roman?"

"I had a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"How about I make you some warm milk?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Dean got up and walks inside of the kitchen to make us some warm milk. We went inside the kitchen, and I got us some ice cream. I put Roman in his highchair, and we sat down. We ate the ice cream and drunk our warm milk. This time Dean took Roman to his room and tucked him in as I went to our bedroom. I got changed into my night clothes and laid down. Dean came in the room and laid down beside me as he took me in his arms.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you 2."

We went to sleep, and the next morning Roman is jumping on our bed waking us up.

"It is morning, and I am hungry."

Alright, we are getting up instead of eating here why don't we go out."

I got up and picks Roman up. I took him out of the room and put some clothes on him. Dean and I got dressed, and we left the house to go eat breakfast. We came home, and I put Roman in his playpen while Dean and I got in touch with a private detective to try to find my birth family as we needed answers to the questions we have. A few days passed, and we heard back from the detective.  
"I have some good news, and I found your birth family."

"That is great, and we want to meet them."

"I will give you their number as well as their address that way you will have it."

Dean took the phone, and wrote down their names, their address and their phone number. I can't wait to find out a lot of questions I had, and Roman is taking a nap. Dean hung up the phone, and we are going to go talk to my birth family because it was time we got some answers that only they could answer.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean and I called a baby sitter to watch Roman, and we went to my parent's house. We got out of the car and walk up to the door. I knocked on the door, and we were let in. I was nervous about doing this, and we sat down on the couch.

"You finally found us, and it is about time."

"We hired a detective to help us, and you have a grandson named Roman and one on the way named Seth."

"Your mom is on her way down, and I know you must have a lot of questions."

We looked up the stairs, and a purple haired woman walked down the steps. She sits down next to my dad, and I couldn't believe my parents were Finn Balor and Sasha Banks.

"We were wondering when you would look us up and go on ask away."

"Why did you give me up to the McMahons?"

"We had no choice, and if anyone knew what you were they would try to turn you to the dark side as we couldn't let that happen." "Your still our daughter, and you should be using my last name as your maiden one as we know you took Dean's instead."

"We haven't told Roman about what we are yet, and we know he has to be older then 4 years old before he knows the truth."

"That is right he must be 10 years old when you can tell him the truth, and we want to be part of their lives even yours and Dean's."

"That is great, and of course you can as we want you to get to know us as well as your grandsons."

We visited with them for a long time, and we decided it would be best if I ended stuff with the McMahon family to finally take my father's last name as my maiden last name as I will use Dean's last name as my married name. We got that switched over, and we went home. Dean paid the baby sitter, and my parents moved closer to us. They got their new address, new phone number as they gave them to us. Roman woke up from his nap and saw the four of us in the living room.

"Who are they?" Roman said.

"These are your grandparents."

"It is good to meet you grandpa and grandma."

"it is good to meet you 2 Roman." Finn said.

Just then my water broke, and all of us left for the hospital. Dean pushes me in, and we go to the delivery room because Seth was going to come into this world. Roman, and my parents sit in the waiting room as I hold Dean's hand.

"I can't wait to hold Seth in my arms."

"I am glad he is coming, and we can see our son."

The doctor comes in and tells me to push. I push, and Seth is born. He smacks his ass, and he cries. Dean cuts the cord, and the doctor does the rest. The nurse comes in, and he hands Seth to her as she takes him to get him cleaned up.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, we have as it is going to be Seth Rollins Ambrose."

The doctor wrote it down and left as the nurse bought Seth in the room wrapped in a blue blanket and a blue hat. She put him in my arms, and his brown eyes shined.

"Hey Seth, we are your parents."

Seth smiled at the both of us, and they came in the room.

"Roman, come meet your baby brother."

Roman walks over to the bed and smiles at Seth.

"Hey Seth, and I am your older brother Roman."

"Aw, he is so adorable."

"Alright, it is time for me to fed Seth."

They left except for Dean, and I fed Seth. Dean made a bed out of a box and put Seth in it as he fell asleep. I feel asleep, and Dean stayed in the room as he didn't want to leave Seth and me.  
"I love you both so much."

After a few hours of sleep Seth and I woke up, and I signed the release papers. We left the hospital and took Seth home. Dean and my father put the new crib for Seth, and I put Roman down for a nap. I came back and held Seth in my arms.

"I am glad I am no longer related to the McMahon family, and I am happy to have you and dad in our lives."

"We are glad to have Dean, Roman, Seth and you in our lives as well."

Dean and my father came out, and I carried Seth to the room. I put him in the crib, and he went back to sleep. I came out, and we talked as we had a lot to catch up on as I couldn't have been happier.

"You have a brother, and you will meet him soon."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Randy."

I couldn't believe I had an older brother, and I am happy that I wasn't an only child still I wasn't sure how Randy and I were going to get along when we met. Dean pulled me in his lap and kissed my lips.

"It will be alright baby, and I will be right with you when you meet your brother."

I felt safe when Dean was with me, and now I will get to go on the road with him along with Roman and Seth. I would be managing him, and my best friend Becky could watch Roman and Seth while I managed Dean. It was the only way we could keep our secret hidden, and we still weren't sure about our powers as we were starting to learn how to use them now with my parents in our lives we would be able to control them and learn how to use them. My parents left to go to their house, and it was great they were only next door as we could go over anytime we wanted. 


End file.
